Various types of modular fences are known in the prior art. Some of the known modular fences require post hole digging to secure the fence posts into the ground, while other modular fences employ pedestals that are bolted into place to support the fence posts. At least one known modular fence which relies upon interlocking connection keys or protrusions that engage notches to attach the panels together. Another known modular fence provides rails with openings into which edges of panels are inserted and catches in the rails to hold the panels into the rails. Yet another fencing system provides molded plastic post and rails that snap together. However, what is needed is a modular fence kit including includes a host sleeve that locks into each of a plurality of weighted bases with a fence pole being inserted into each host sleeve for support, each weighted base substantially filling a gap between the bottom ends of each pair of fencing panels.